The college dream
by Fox-Sama
Summary: Naruto is going to college but his sister threw a monkey wrench in his plans. Now Naruto needs to fix the mess she made and get revenge all at the same time. Naruto x Ino x Tenten x Tayuya. M. Its new and its back
1. Chapter 1

The College Dream.

A/N. Ok I went back and fixed this story , took some things out and add some new things, I also changed the bearing Sakura will not be in it, she only has a small part in the story, and to the Sakura lovers I'm sorry,

Chapter1. The Prank.

'Ding' "Lades and gentlemen this is you captain speaking, we will be making our final descent to Konohagakure the temper her is a nice 86 degrees, please make sure that your tray tables are up and that your seat is in its full upright position, and as always thank you for flying Nine-Tailed Air; the most powerful of all the air lines."

At the end of the announcement, everyone on the Boeing-747 was getting ready for the landing, putting there seats up, putting away what ever they may have had out to pass the time, well all but one person any way. In the back on the far left sat a young man around twenty-two years of age with wild blond hair, but the oddest thing about him was the three whisker like birth marks on his cheeks that made him look more wild. He was dressed in a pair Black jeans a red t-shit and an orange belt, and he was fast asleep

The flight attendant was walking up and down the row of seats checking the passengers to see if they were ready for landing when she spotted the blond in the back "Ummm… Sir, the plane will be landing soon." The flight attendant said trying to wake up the young blond.

The sleeping blond just turned his head away from the voice, trying to stay asleep. This did not go well for the women trying to wake him, she had had a long flight and she still had a job to do, so she griped his shoulder and shook him a bit. "Sir, you need to wake up."

"Hgrr, what's with cheeseburgers anyway?" he waved his hands at what was shaking him and ended up rubbing his hand allover the woman's face.

Now she was pissed first there was a fat gut that would slap her ass ever time she would walk by, then there was the screaming baby that through up on her and now this guys was rubbing her face. The stewardess looked around to see if any one was looking before she picked up the blond half empty drink and dumped it on his head. "Kaede!"

He shoots up from his seat looking around for his sister but only found a glairing woman,. "Sir, the plane will be lading soon, you'll need to take your seat as well as fasten your seat belt." The woman said with a stern voice.

"Sorry about that," the blond said whipping the coke off his face before fixing the back of his seat, and the flight attendant just left with a huff. '_Damn, she needs to get laid, and fast_.'' Naruto's thoughts of the rude woman soon left his mind as he thought how his life was going to be now, he had quit his job at the Pizza Parlor (which he hated), packed up all his stuff, and was now a college student, witch meant new friends, parties, and girls.

Not more then fourteen minutes later Naruto was standing in front of the baggage claim with a red suitcase in one hand a green duffle bag in the other, a guitar case on his back and about twelve boxes of different shapes and sizes around him. _'Shit, well it's obvious that I didn't think this one out. How in the hell am I going to get all my stuff to the pick-up on the other side of the airport? If I can only make an ungodly amount of copies of myself I'd be set.'_ As if someone was reading his thoughts Naruto saw someone walk by with a large cart. "Hey! Where can I get one of those carts?" Naruto said, stopping the guy with the cart. The man was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt with _"All Your Base Are Belong To Us"_ slogan written in yellow on the front of it.

"I got it from the main desk, but I'm done with it. You want it?" asked the man in the super cool shirt.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks a lot." Naruto said almost yelling as he took the cart and began putting his things on it.

"Now, to go pick up the fuzz ball, after which, I can go get my room assignment and start unpacking." The blond said to no one in particular. When he got to the front desk he found that several people were standing with an angry looks and talking amongst themselves. "Ummm… Can someone help me? I'm here to pick up my pet." A woman stepped up and took his claim ticket. Glancing at the ticket and ran off fast with a big grin. When she got back, she put a large dog carrier on the counter; Naruto looked in and saw a very proud looking fox.

Letting out a large sigh he looked to the woman. "Ok what did he do now?" he asked only to have all twelve of people behind the desk held up an arm or a hand with bandages on them.

"You had to bite them didn't you? What's wrong with you?" Naruto berated the proud fox as the wacked the side of the carrier. "You know, this is why I gave you guys instructions not to open his cage no madder what." Naruto said to the staff

"That little bastard pretended to be sick, so when I opened the cage to check on him, the fucker ran amuck and bit every one that tried to catch it." Came the voice of the manager

"Ok fine I know the drill, how much are you going to fine me for this? Or are you just going to sue me?" Naruto retorted.

"Well unfortunately for us, because you told us not to open its cage we have no legal grounds to sue you, but I would like to ask, why a fox as a pet?" asked the manager

"Well…any you know the legend of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" He got a number of nods as his answer. "Well, that story just happens to be one of my favorites and the story was told in my family all the way from my great-great-great-great-grandfather, so that's why I went in the woods one day and snagged this little guy." Naruto said, smiling at the memory as he stuck a finger in the cage and scratched the fox's chin.

The manager just looked at Naruto like he was the stupidest guy he has ever seen. "So, you went out and caught a wild animal because you liked a story?" It was this time the manager got the nod from the blond. "Well, you seem like a good kid so let me tell you that fox's are looked down upon in this city for that very story you love so be careful."

"Thanks I will." Naruto said as he grabbed Kyuubi's cage.

"Oh and one more thing, here." The manager handed a business card. "Call me when that beast dies, I'll bring flowers to its grave." He said with a grin.

If Naruto were a smarter man, he wouldn't let some thing like that make him mad, but anyone that knew Naruto knew that he was the type to defend his friends, even if that friend is a evil fox. Naruto turned to the manager and gave him a shot to the face that sent him to the ground with a broken nose before walking away with the carrier and fox in his hand.

Now Naruto was pissed, here he was starting college, going out on his own, and having some freedom. He should be happy, but that jackass had just killed his good mood. Naruto would have continued with his current rate of thought, but when he made it out side the terminal he saw a guy who could not have been any older then the blond himself standing next to a sign that read 'ANBU Learning Academy' so Naruto hastily made his way over.

"So, you're the one the academy sent over to pick me up." Naruto asked.

"Which would make you Uzumaki."

"Yeah that me, but just call me Naruto." He said offering is hand.

"The name's Shikamaru." He said as he took Naruto's hand in a hand shake "Ok load up your stuff and let's go. This place is far too active for my taste, oh and you drive." Shikamaru said tossing the keys in to Naruto hands.

Naruto just shrugged it off and began loading up his bags wrapping the cage in a seat belt before climbing into the driver's seat, leaving the airport behind.

"So, why do I get the feeling that you don't want to be here?" Naruto asked

"Am I that obvious?" Shikamaru replyed looking over to the blond. "I'm just not cut out for this college thing... One year is enough for me."

"Why don't you take a year off? That's what I did before I came here."

"Too troublesome…" Shikamaru said bluntly.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "What do you mean by 'too troublesome?"

"Well, first I would need to tell the academy that I was going, but that I'd be back in a year, so that I could get my room back, but I would also have tell my friends and listen to them say 'good luck' 'don't go' or something along those lines. Then I would need to find something to do with all my newly found free time, it would just all be too troublesome. Oh and turn here." Shikamaru said.

"You can always look at the clouds?" Naruto said throwing an idea out.

"You know what Naruto, I like you." Said the lazy guy.

"Always happy to make a new friend." The blond gave a one of a kind fox like grin.

The rest of the drive was uneventful and quite, as Naruto made one more turn and pulled up to the schools front gates Shikamaru stopped him. "Ok I'm going to bail, nice meeting you Naruto. Just give the van to the person at the registration office, it's the small bluish building"

"Sure, no problem Shikamaru, see you around." Naruto said driving off, he soon found the area he needed but there was a problem, there were two buildings is light blue but it was being panted red, then there was a red one but that was being panted blue. "Ok, I guess I just need to pick one." He pulls up and parks in front of the red building now being panted blue, and heads for the door the guy panting giving him a shocked look.

He opened the door and walked in but after taking fore steps he stopped dead in his track as did everyone else did, this was not the office he was looking for, but a girls locker room, all around him were girls some naked as the day, some in panties, a few in the showers and one or 2 in bathing suites. "Umm this is not the office is it?" asked a red faced but grinning Naruto.

None of the girls answered him just stared at him for about a minute then all hell broke looks the girls starts screaming and throwing every thing the they could at him bags books swimming gear one girl managed to hit him with a hot curling iron before he managed to craw out the door slamming it behind him. Out side the people that heard all the screaming started laughing at the pore blond. "Hey thanks for the warning!" He yelled at the laughing grounds keeper.

"Don't blame me kid, it's not my fault you can't read." He points out a sign on the wall that read Girls locker room 2. Before Naruto can say something more when he felt a pain in the back of his head, he yelled out in surprise and grabbed the back of his head and turned back.

Standing behind him was a girl around his age wearing baggy black jeans, a drown T-shirt that read "I dare you" right over her breasts witch he musts say were great, from his place on the ground he looked up higher and found an anger face toped with red hair under an hat that she was wearing backwards "Fucking pervert!" he reached down and grabbing the blond by the shirt and polled him up to eye level. "If I ever see you near me again I will fucking kill you, you dickless cocksucker!"

Naruto knew he fucked up and jugging from the red tint on the girls face she was just embarrassed so he thought he would try and set things right. "So…want to get something to eat?" the girls looked shocked but then grind darkly before punching the poor blond in the face, the guys painting the building flinched at the power as the kid's knees gave out under him and he went down. The girl smiled down and spit on his face as she stepped over him and walked off. "Ok… she was pissed not embarrassed..."

Soon Naruto pulled himself up off the ground and trudged to the other building, and unlike the last one he read the sign and this was the right building he opened the door and there were a few people laughing at him but he ignored them and walked up to a desk and find a man in his late 30's, with a scar across his nose. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm here for my class schedule and my dorm assignment."

"Hello Naruto, I'm Iruka Umino, and I have to say that was one hell of a hit, and you might want to get some ice for that eye, now just give me a minute and you'll be on your way" Iruka began type on the computer looking for Naruto's file "Ok Naruto I got your schedule here, but there is no dorm assignment."

"What are you talking about? I filled out the paper work for a dorm room last year." Naruto almost shouted.

Iruka was typing away on the computer in front of him. "Yes that is correct, you did reserve a room." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "But it looks like someone named Kaede cancelled it. It seems she gave all the right information and said that you'd be living off campus."

Naruto look at Mr. Umino in shock for a few seconds before tuning to leave, but he was stopped by Iruka. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Naruto, but don't forget your schedule and your dorm refund. "After handing Naruto the paper and his check he looked and smiled. "I'll tell you what. Seeing as you have one of the schools vans, go on and keep it for a little bit that way you can look for a place to stay."

"Oh… Ummm… Thanks!" Naruto was grateful for the loan of the van, but his brain was going a mile a minute trying to think of a place to stay and what to do to his little sister when he got is hands on her. '_Huh, wonder what it's going to be like to have a corpse for a sister…_' Naruto let out a loud evil sounding laugh as he walked out leaving a scared teacher

Naruto got back to the van and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Oh Brat, you there already?" she said sounding confused

"Yeah mom, I'm here, there's something called a combustible engine now so travel is not limited to only a horse and buggy."

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME OLD!"

"Well, I wouldn't have too if you would stop callin' me brat, anyway I just found out what Kaede's goodbye prank was."

"Oh and what might it be?" his mom said sounding interested.

"She cancelled my dorm reservation." Naruto was irrupted by the sound of hysterical laughter. "Hey! What the hell do you think is so funny, I'm homeless damn it!"

"Kaede really took your little war up a notch didn't she? I'm gonna go ahead and guess that's her revenge for you hiding her Icha Icha Paradise?"

"I only did it because she took my special edition volume 3."

"Well, anyway your sister is at the mall with her friends, and when you find an apartment I will send you some money so you can pay the rent on it, but only until you get a job. So get off your ass and start looking." *click* and the line went dead.

Naruto looked at the cell with a look of pure and unbridled wrath before stuffing it in his pocket. '_Well I guess I can go check a bulletin board'_ after a short drive her found the board.

*Bulletin board*

Band Rehearsals this Friday, come if you can play an instrument.

Jobs at the Cafeteria as food server, sign up Wednesday.

COME JOIN THE BOXING LEAGUE! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST BURN IN ORDER TO JOIN!

Dance club. Join or I will kill you.

'_Man! This is taking to much time, where are the apartments? Oh there they are._' Naruto took the paper and walked back to the van.

Across Town

He came up to the apartment complex, and saw the one that was to be rented out. The complex was beige, but the apartment in question was painted green._ 'What in the hell?'_ Naruto thought, he knocked on the door once and the door flew open, and there stood a man with a bowl cut in green spandex shorts and a dark green shirt.

"Ah! Someone saw my ad that a roommate would be needed! The money should be able to cover some of the expenses of the youthful boxing league! Please, come in!" Naruto was too stunned to respond and was brought in. The apartment was insanely green and clean. There were wall scrolls that had written on them 'Youth!' and 'Power!'

"Please follow me! This is the Training room that I will now be clearing out for the youthful rentee!" He said as he showed the half empty room filled with weights and boxing bags.

"Umm… I just remembered that I have that thing at that one place so, later!" and with that, Naruto started hauling ass out the door.

Next…

'_What the hell is this place!_He thought. As he walked up to the fair sized well, it looked like a hut. _'Man this is all the way in the forest, but I guess beggars can't be choosers… Lee's place didn't count…'_ He walked up to the hut and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a six-foot seven tall blue haired man, wearing a green tunic and blue breeches,

"Oh hey! You here about that room I'm renting out? By the way, the names Louie" the large man asked/greeted, Naruto nodded and went in on his own accord.

The place looked small on the outside, but was very large within, causing Naruto to rub his eyes in disbelief. "Umm… What the…"

Louie looked at him, "Oh, yeah, don't go into any room with a skull and crossbones on it!" He looked and saw that nearly every room had it. "I kind of still have to work out where the dimensional gates go into!" he said with a grin. Louie continued on and Naruto hung back, and opened one of the doors. Behind it he saw a large Woman-spider thing looking at him with bad intent. Naruto quickly slammed the door shut, running and screaming, repenting nearly every bad thing he had ever done.

"Well, there goes another one…" said a small brown haired woman.

"Yeah, I guess I should keep my experiments behind locked doors, right Merril?…" The little woman just rolled her eyes at her husband

The rest of the day was very hard for Naruto, he found that Shikamaru was looking for a roommate but told Naruto no because having a pet was too troublesome. Shikamaru then told him that a friend runs a bakery and was renting a room out, but when Naruto got there he found that the family was so into there food he would have to follow all kinds of rules and regulations just to walk to his room so he decided not to live there.

'_Today just went down the crapper. There is only one apartment left and...The hell? It's a block away from the college?' _"What the hell I just ran my ass allover this damned town and now the last place is right where I started this is total Bull with a capital 'B'!" Naruto roared to the sky.

As the elevator door opened, Naruto stuck his head out to see if there was anything that might blow up, wound, cook, slap, rape, {he tried Anko's Condo *grin*} scare, or eat him, only to see a normal looking hallway, well he would have chosen a different color for the carpet, but that was besides the point. Naruto was to busy with his hallway inspection and failed to notice the other elevator door opening as another blond girl walk out.

"Hey who are you? I never seen you before, are you new the building?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Naruto jump holding the ceiling like a scared little cat, Naruto was about to say something to the laughing girl when dropped down landing face first on the floor, causing the girl to laugh even harder "Don't sneak up on me like that! What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto yelled after shooting out from the floor.

"I'm sorry. No need to yell, you know. So why are you here?" she asked still laughing a bit

"Oh, my little friend and I are looking for apartment number 43." Naruto said look down to Kyuubi who was sitting next to him.

"Oh, so you're interested in the room?" she had stopped laughing and was smiling now.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Ino the one that placed the ad." The girl known as Ino said extending her hand.

Now that Naruto got a good look at Ino he couldn't help but like what he saw. She was dressed in a pair of light blue denim shorts the hugged her hips tightly, a white tank top with a red over shirt tied in a not at her stomach, and with her long bond hair sitting in a pony tail, Naruto could only think of one thing: '_damn_'.

"Come on, the apartment is this way." Ino said with a smile.

Ino and Naruto walked down the hall and she opened what seemed to be a random door "Well aren't you coming in?"

"Before I even step foot in here, I need to know a few things. First, are there any trap doors?

"Trap doors? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok second,… do you have any problems with pets?

Ino just gave Naruto a blank look before waking through the door and came back a few seconds later with a rather big cat. "You're asking if I have any problems with the type of pet you have, am I right? Well this is Neko, she is a Siberian lynx, does that answer your question?"

Kyuubi picked up at this. "So it looks like I have a cute roommate to play with."

"Keep dreaming foxy." Neko said turning away from the fox and walked back in to the apartment.

Naruto then turned into a computing machine, '_cool pet+cuteirl+big apartment=score._"

NA

Well that is the first "new" chapter, I hope you all like it .

And please Review they are what keeps us alive.

／l、  
ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ This is Neko. Copy Neko into your signature to help him on his way to world domination!


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know each other

Chapter two of the rewrite I changed a lot more then I set out to do so I hope you all like it

Chapter.2 Getting to know each other.

Naruto was standing there talking to himself when Ino poked her head out the door.

"So, the others should be showing up soon, if you give me a hand it will help your odds"

" Umm sure? But what am I helping with?." Naruto asked, as he stuck his head into the apartment to see if it was safe.

"First, I'm not going to let you stay here if I think you're crazy and you're already halfway there." Ino smiled as she crossed her arms. "and second there are other people coming to see if they can get the room, you came early so if you help me set up then you will have a chants to earn points.

"Oh ok then, what do you want me to do?" He shut the door and looked around, the apartment was rather nice, a big living room, two couches, and a love seat, the kitchen had a inland bar combo in the middle with three stools lining one side, there was a small dining room to the left and down the hall were four doors, three were closed and one was open it was the bathroom.

"Just grab the stools and the chairs from the dining room and put them around the coffee table." Ino answered going down the hall way." I'm locking Neko in a room, will your fox be ok in the back?"

Naruto gave Kyuubi a look as the fox rolled his eyes before walking after Ino leaving the blond to move the chairs. She came walking back out with a bunch of paper and pens.

"Now before I give you the grand tour, why don't we have a seat and talk…You know, you haven't given me your name yet?"

"Oh you're right, sorry about that." he rubbed his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and…" Naruto was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought Naruto, that should be some more candidates." Ino said as she went over to answer the door.

On the other side stood a girl in blue jeans white T-shirt with a pitcher of a tornado on the front, and an odd hair style. "Hi I'm Temari, and your Ino right?"

"Yep that's me, come on in, were just setting up, but will be starting in a little bit." Ino stepped to the side letting Temari in.

"Starting what? Temari asked walking in and saw Naruto setting up the chairs.

"Well, I got so many calls about the open room, I decided to set up a group interview of sorts, that way my other roommates and I can see if we can get along with any one or if they will kill someone," Ino said walking to the door after hearing another knock.

Temari looked back to Naruto is an odd look. "Are you her other roommate?"

"umm not yet, I just got here five minutes ago, I had no Idea she already had more roommates." Naruto rubbed his head

"So you're not her boyfriend?" Temari asked with a little grin.

Ino spun around at this on after letting in a few more people in. "What? No, I just met him." She seemed a bit frazzled about it, but no one said anything.

"Well then." Temari walked over to Naruto and slipped a hand into his pocket and polled out his cell phone. "How about you call me some time." She said programming her number in to his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"Damn girl you work fast." said a pink haired girl."

Both Temari and Naruto looked back and saw the room and a number of people in there and all of them were looking at them, one was a girl with long black hair and piercing red eyes, she was dressed in a tight kakis and a red top the matched her eyes. A Pink haired girl that had on black shorts that went to the knee and green tank top

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a girl staking her clam and letting a hot guy know you're interested now is there?" she sat down and pulled a ginning Naruto next to her.

"Kids today they fall in love at a drop of a hat." The woman with red eyes said sitting down on a chair.

Soon a much older man walked in and he looked to have seen better days, his left arm hung limp to his side, his face was had scares running every which way and an eye patch over his right eye. "Am I in the right place?" He looked around.

"Umm If you looking for room apartment number 43, then..yes?" Ino answered in a slow and uneasy voice, the man smiled and just walked in like he already lived there.

There was a guy that mad Naruto flinch. "Am I too late for the meeting to discuss your youthfulness?"

"Hey you ok?" Temari asked as she laid a hand on his leg.

Before Naruto could answer his new friend Lee spotted him and smiled. "Oh Naruto! Did you get your errands done?"

"Oh.. umm yeah, thanks for asking." The blond said Smiling."

"You two know each other?" Ino asked pointing from Lee to Naruto.

"Well sort of, before I ended up here I looked at a lot of different places, and Lee has a place about a block away from here." Naruto said when Lee turned away to speak Naruto mouthed "He's fucking nuts!"

"Wait if you already have an apartment why are you hear?" Asked the red eyed woman.

"That is correct, I am Rock Lee, and I am in charge of the mixed fighting club at ANBU Learning Academy' and I myself am hoping to find some youthful soul to rent out my extra room!"

"hold up, so you came to my apartment to try to steal my potential renter." Ino in a annoyed tone.

"No, not at all theft is so un youthful, I simply came to extend an invitation to those that don't get your room."

"That is kind of a smart Idea, if not a little rude." The pink haired girl said.

"Fine but don't say anything during the meeting or I'm kicking you out got it?" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Of course, and if I cannot do that I will run around the school on my hands!" everyone sweat dropped and scooted away from Lee.

"Ok, we should be starting soon, so as soon as my.." Ino cut herself off as her cell phone went off. "Hello?" Oh hey where are you two I have… what your both there, but what about the… no, no its fine help your dad, yeah ok, see you later." In clipped her phone shut and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked tilting his head

"Yeah its fine, that was my roommates, they won't be joining us so it's all up to me, so there is no point in waiting any longer." Ino clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Ok here's how this is going to go down, I'm going to ask someone a question and the rest of you will Wright down what you thought is his or her answer. Here's an example, if I ask Naruto what he thinks about the rain, and after he answers the question with a dumb answer like ramen, you all write down what you thought about it, and after it's all said and done I will take your papers and compare them to what I wrote that way I can see if any of your personalities will clash with me or my roommates. Is there any questions?"

"Ya…Who came up with that stupid Idea?" asked the old man.

"That would be my father." Ino said sweetly. "And I must say you are off to a great start, now let's begin. Ino handed out pen and papers. Let's start with your names and occupations?

"The Name is Danzou Shimura, I'm 62 years old and I am the head of the city council."

"I am Kurenai Yuuhi, and I am a new teacher at the ANBU Learning Academy and I am 34."

Sakura Haruno, I'm 20 and I'm learning to be a doctor at ANBU Learning Academy and I work as a waitress at Denney's part time.

"Well you can call me Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 22 and I moved here from Whirlpool and will be starting my first year at ANBU Learning Academy.

"My name Temari Ayanami I'm 23 years old I've been at the ANBU Learning Academy for a year now and I'm learning to become a graphic designer." She smiles and winked at Naruto.

" Ok, now does anyone have any questions for anyone?" Ino asked.

"Yes I have one, Mr. Shimura why are you here, your rich and you have the whole city in your back pocket?" Asked a rather angry red eyed woman.

"Well I need a place where I can get away from my wife and a place to get my dick wet, and a collage campus is the best place to find some sweet young interns." He said licking his lips while looking at Temari.

"You're disgusting!" Sakura shot out as Temari scooted away.

"Please write our comments on the papers." Ino said not looking happy with Danzou even being in her living room as she and everyone else started writing and Danzou sat back and looked as if he said nothing wrong.

Ino. "_There is no way in hell his old bastard is leaving here._"

Naruto. "_god damn, what's his problem, where's the fox when I need him to bite some one?"_

Sakura. "_God I feel like I need a shower just from him being in the same room_."

Kurenai. "_This man has a sick mind and is greedy as they come._"

Temari. "_It's so gross, he's so old and he flirting with me… I don't need a sugar daddy_."

"Sakura, how do you feel about animals?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Well there ok, but I'm not a fan, I know there are a lot of people that love cat dogs and what not but their not for me. Sakura smiles back as she looked around hoping to find approval.

Ok, now Kurenai, how do you…."

"Miss Yuuhi please." Kurenai said interrupting Ino.

"Sorry." Ino gave a face smile that Miss Yuuhi saw right through. "How do you feel about homosexuality?

"I find it sick and unmoral, a man shall never lay with a man and a woman shall never lay with a woman, those so called people are nothing but perverse animals." She said

Ino. "_Being a teacher I would think she would be more open minded not a closed minded bitch._"

Naruto. "_She has it all wrong? Homosexuals are just like any other person, she is just ignorant"_

Sakura. "_Well, I'm not sure what to say, I can see both side of the coin I just don't know what to think._."

Danzou. "_This bitch had never seen some pussy on pussy action before…"_

Temari. "_To each their own I don't have a problem with being gay as long as some lesbian doesent hit on me that is."_

"Ok, now Naruto you said you moved here from Whirlpool, but I need to ask why would someone move so far and not have a place to…" Ino was entrapped when the front door opened with enough force to put a hole in the wall, and in walked a man with black eyes and dark blue hair.

Ever one jumped at the sound of the door and looked confused at what's happening, everyone but Naruto, he knew trouble when he saw it. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" Ino asked voice full of anger as she marched over to the door.

"I should be asking you the same thing; because there's no way you can pay the rent on your own. Not unless you started whoring yourself out that is." Sasuke said with a smirk then he saw all the people in the room some looking angry and others scared and one pissed off blond "Well, I hope that your customers over there don't mind my interruption, but I'm here to get my things."

"If you will excuse me I will be leaving now." Miss Yuuhi said as she slipped out the door with Lee not to fare behind

Ino looking even angrier now and just yelled as tears started slipping out her eyes "Just take your stuff and get outta here you bastard!"

"I thought I taught you better than that, to mouth off to me, I guess the bitch just needs a reminder of her place." Sasuke raised his hand and brought it down in one swift motion. Ino flinched and waited for the pain of the back hand, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Naruto staring one another in the eye, Naruto's and clenched around Sasuke's wrist.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, and I don't give a damn, but from the way I've seen you treat a lady you are nothing but trash. Now I suggest that you take your things, and leave now." Naruto said in a stern voice.

At this point Sakura and Temari both left and in a hurry while Danzou sat up with a sigh. "I don't need all this shit just to get laid." As he to left.

"And I think you should, keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a punch at Naruto with his other hand, but Naruto just let go of his wrist and kneed Sasuke in the stomach, driving the air out of his lungs. Naruto grabbed him by the collar with both hands and pulled down hard, causing him to slam into the floor.

Danzou just grinned and Ino had her hands over her mouth from what just happened.

"Ok Duck ass. I tried being nice, but you don't know when to quit. Now get your shit and leave." Naruto said, voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke got off the floor with a loud grunt and glared a hole right through Naruto." Get to work." And with that command two rather large men started taking boxes out and starting packing almost everything in the apartment followed by the couch, the chairs, the dining room set, a large bed from one of the rooms, refrigerator and all the food in the cabinets. All the while Sasuke and Naruto were having their stare down. Outside a Red head carrying a duffle bag was walking by a lager moving truck and a black limo.

"Shit, the pig fucking is here, Tenten is going to be pissed." She moved to the door be was pushed aside by 2 men going back inside. "Hey! Watch were your going ass Rammers!" the two men didn't even look back, as the red head got back to her feet she got an idea before pulling out her keys and moving the limo.

"Ok boss everything is loaded up." one of the men said, Sasuke left without another word, slamming the door behind him, as he got on the elevator he never gave the smiling red head that got off a second thought.

Naruto turned around to see Ino sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and her knees up to her chest. "Th…Thank you for helping me out there." She said not looking up.

"Don't mention it, we blonds need to look after each other or else we got in all kinds of trouble."

She let out a light chuckle. "Thanks for not leaving like the other did." She glanced up at him before taking a deep breath "He's the reason I'm looking for a roommate, my ex-boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha..(sniff) He's rich, powerful and he's not afraid to show it. "Do you still want the room even knowing the drama that comes with it?

Naruto was about to speak when the door opened again. "Hey Ino are…" she cut her self of as she and Naruto locked eyes for the second time that day. "What the fuck are you doing here!" The girl yelled with a face that showed hate.

"Umm I live here?"

"Oh the fuck you do you shit eating peeper! You have to the count of three go get out or I will make you eat you own cock."

Naruto backed up against the wall, in fear, that was until Ino stood back up, the tears vanishing as she looked at the advancing redhead." Tayuya, stop, I invited him to live with us, that is if he says yes." Ino smiled back to Naruto

"What! Ino this cock stain just walked into a girl's locker room like it was 7/11!"

Ino looked at Naruto in the eye as if she was looking in to his memories and she gave a light smirk at remembering something Naruto told her. "Tayuya, were they still panting the locker room?"

"What does that have to do with anything? She asked Ino looking confused.

"Just tell me are the still panting?" Tayuya nodded her head. "and are they still painting the office next door?"

Now Tayuya knew where her blond friend was going with the question. "Ahhh shit, so he's not leaving is he?"

Ino looked back to Naruto. "Well what's the answer? Are you staying?

"Well I guess I won't ever get bored with all the free drama. I'm in." He said grinning. "and Tayuya I hope we can friends."

Tayuya just ignored him and turned around to go to her room but after three steps she stops again. "Ino, where the hell is all your stuff?" She looked back to see Ino looking depressed again.

"Sasuke came back and took everything, I'm sorry I know it was going to happen but I never said anything, I was afraid that you and Ten wouldn't move in. He would have even hit me again if it wasn't for Naruto"

Naruto was looking at Ino for a second. '_Ten? No it can't be Tenten, she lives in water?_'

Tayuya sighed and dropped her duffle bag before walking to Ino and hugged her. "He knows damn well that we would still move in with you."

"Thanks Tayu, I'm sorry that I.. ow! What the hell was that for?" Ino yell as she held her now red ear.

"That's for making me get all mushy in front of Shithead and making me think he's an ok guy." She looked at Naruto took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for helping the slut, she… I'm glad that someone was here to look after her."

"Don't worry about it, but I have to say that's some mouth on you." he joked but Tayuya just through her key at Naruto's which he ducked under.

"Asshole..." She grabs her bag and walks down the hallway.

"Um Ta..mmggfh.?" Naruto covered Ino mouth.

"Its funnier this way…" He said as Ino gave him a look of warning.

HAAAAAA! What the fuck! Is that a fox! Holy shit!"

Naruto started laughing that was until Ino whispered that she might kill his pet right, Naruto ran done the and into the room that Tayuya walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting there on the floor was Kyuubi laying on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his hind lag shaking as Tayuya sat next to him rubbing his belly. "Who's a handsome boy? You! You are! Yes you are." Tayuya said in funny voices. Both Ino and Naruto were in utter shock, Tayuya was sitting there acting girly with the fox, that was until she looked up and her eyes darkened. "Either of you say one word, just one fucking word, they will never find the bodies."

"But he's never let any stranger near him like that before…." Naruto said in shock.

Ino was standing there fighting with everything she had no to start laughing at her red headed friend not only because of the way she was acting but because Ino had her phone at her side and was recording everything, but soon she failed as started laughing hard and started mocking the redhead. "That's it I warned you bitch!" Tayuya got up and ran after the blond girl with took off the other way and with an empty apartment Ino could run without fear of being trapped. "Hold still bitch and I will end you quick!"

"Who's a handsome boy you, you are yes you are." Ino mocked as she ran around the kitchen, Tayuya screamed in anger as she lunged at Ino who moved to the right and shot down the hallway locking herself in the only bathroom were Tayuya would pound on the door for the next three hours. In that time Naruto had ordered some pizza and after Ino made Tayuya promise not to kill her both girls joined him for dinner, witch was going well that was until…

"Ok so how dumb are you really?" Tayuya asked the spiky haired blond

"What the hell? I'm not dumb!"

"Bullshit, if you weren't then you would not be looking for a place to stay after getting off the plane, only a retard would move and not have anywhere to go." The redhead said taking another slice.

"For your information red," Tayuya glares at Naruto, "I was homeless because of the good bye prank my sister pulled on me.

Both Ino and Tayuya exchanged looks and were about to ask when Naruto started talking again.

"Before you get the wrong idea here there are some things you should know about me and my sister."

"Like what?" Ino asked tilting her head.

Well, you see, my sister and I are always at war, ever since she was in the third grade and sometimes she or I can cross the line."

"Can you give an example?" Ino asked almost afraid to know

"Alright, give me a moment. Oh! I know! This one time we went to a restaurant and she somehow got them to soak in my steak in some jalapeno juice, and let's just say my mouth burned for a week. So to get her back, a few days later I drugged her tea and when she was out, I dyed her hair neon-green. Then to get me back, she drugged my tea and shaved off my left eyebrow." Naruto said in his thinking position, trying to remember more.

"Damn! You and your sister must hate each other." Tayuya said in a bewildered way.

"NO, NO, NO! Not at all" Naruto said waving his hands. "I love my sister and she loves me. We just show it in a weird way. And like I said she's also the reason that I'm sitting here right now."

"So what do you mean by that?" Ino asked taking a drink of her coke.

"The last prank she hit me with before I left she called it her doomsday prank. She cancelled my dorm room reservations, and that's why I'm looking for an apartment."

Both Ino and Tayuya were trying to hold in there laughter but failed as Ino spit her drink all over Naruto and Tayuya "That's the funniest damn practical joke I ever heard!" Ino hollered from her new place rolling on the floor.

Tayuya on the other hand was just on her back holding her sides. "She made your dumb ass homeless!"

Naruto just crossed his arms. "It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I've never heard of such a funny, yet mean, joke." Ino said getting herself under control.

"For real, what on earth did you do to piss her off so bad?" Tayuya asked as she stuck her head up.

"She did it to get back at me for hiding her whole Icha Icha Paradise collection." All laughter stopped after he said that.

Tayuya just gave Naruto a blank look. '_His sister reads Icha Icha? Nice, I wonder if she ever got Idea's form it like Tenten dose._

'_I wonder who has the bigger collection. I hope she's not too uptight and embarrassed to talk about it' _Ino thought.

"Why would you take your sister's pornography?" Ino asked in a harsh tone.

It was at this time Naruto knew he screwed up. "Well she..well I..".

"And don't lie, we _WILL_ find out if you do." Ino threatened

"Fine she took my special edition Volume three. I read Icha Icha Paradise and am therefore a pervert. Happy now?" Naruto said crossing his arms. But what he forgot was how many people wanted a special edition and number three just happens to be the hardest one to find. Hell many of them just wanted to see if it was real so they can prove it and that it's not something of legend. Ino and Tayuya were no different.

"You have the special edition volume 3 with the 4 extra endings, bonus scenes and the scene with Naomi and Tayra at the lake?" Both Tayuya and Ino yelled at the same time before they cupped the hands in front of the mouths with big blushes running across the faces.

Naruto could not believe what he just heard. Here he was sitting in front of two of the most gorgeous girls he has seen in a long time and they just said they like is favorite book series. "So, you girls like to read Icha Icha as well, eh?" Naruto said with a shit-eating grin.

"Yes." Ino said in a low voice.

"And you know that lake scene is a yuri, right?" Naruto asked in a sly voice,

"Yes so what a girl can't read girl on girl." Tauyua answered face this a face that dared Naruto to say the wrong thing

Naruto was about to say something more but was stopped by Ino. "If you ever tell, anyone we read those books, and I do mean _anyone_, you will be homeless again!" She yelled.

"And we will remove what makes you a man in the process, are we clear?" Tayuya added

"Crystal, ma'am's" he responded quickly, fear etched on his face.

"Good." Ino asked smiled as she pet Niko.

Kyuubi had betrayed him as was sitting with Tayuya loving the attention he was getting. "Traitor…" he mumbled.

"Hey Shithead how old is this guy anyway?"

"Oh I found him when he was just a kit, when I was 6 so that would put Kyuu almost 17 years old."

Neko just sat up to Ino table and smirked "Wow I had no idea your body was that old." She said in an amusing voice.

"Bite me!" Kyuubi growled.

Neko's grin got even bigger. "I would but I'm afraid you'll die of a heart attack."

Naruto looked over and asked. "So Ino how long have you had Neko?"

Ino gave a thoughtful smile before answering. "I've had her for years, my mom rescued her and brought her home on my seventh birthday."

"And you call me old? Nice try, Grandma." Kyuubi said.

Neko's eye flashed a deep red to which Kyuubi grinned at, but Naruto on the other hand was just pointing and staring at the cat with his mouth agape.

"Sorry Kitty-Cat, but you going to have to do better then a look." Kyuubi said with a superior look on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong, and why are you pointing and look at Neko like that?" Ino asked confused

"Th-the cats ey-eyes. they ju-jus-just changed!" Naruto said, scared out of his mind

Both Ino and Tayuya looked to Neko who was just sitting there like, well a cat.

"Naruto, if you're crazy, can you please tell us now so we can call the happy farm and tell them they lost one." Ino said with a giggle .

"Look shit head I won't have any crazies living here you got that. "The redhead said grabbing Naruto by the collar

"Bu-but the eye's they were blood red!" Naruto said still pointing.

"Strike one." Tayuya said with anger.

"But.." Before Naruto can say any more.

"Strike two! Keep pushing your luck please."

"OK, ok you win the cat is fine and normal." Naruto waving his hands in front of him.

"Good, now what can you tell us about your mom and dad?" Ino asked

"Well my mom's name is Tsunade, and she's a retired doctor, she has a temper that makes a volcano seem calm, but I love to torment her about being old and she gets me back by doing the mom thing and embarrasses the hell out of me." He said smiles

And your Dad?"

Naruto's face darkened. : I don't have one I never did," he said not looking at them. "The man that called himself my father is dead and with any luck is burning in hell!"

Both Ino and Tayuya were shocked at how Naruto was acting granted they only knew him for a day but they did not know he could get this mad.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Ino said softly.

Taking a few deep breath Naruto calmed himself. "It's ok Ino, and I'm sorry I blow up like that Now my mom has a boyfriend and he's a great guy and he makes her very happy and if she's happy, I'm happy." Naruto said in a happier tone.

"What's the boyfriends his name? That is if your not going to lose your temper again. Tayuya asked in a light hearted mock.

"Well, it will just cause me more problems but if I'm going to be staying here, you'll meet him eventually. His name is Jiraiya, and he is the author of Icha Icha Paradise, and before you ask, I can get you both autographs." Naruto said worriedly, but smiled when Ino and Tayuya gave each other a high five.

"Ok Ino you said before you have two other roommates where the other one? Naruto asked.

"Oh you'll meet her tomorrow, she was helping her family pait there new gym and… Naruto why do you look like that?" she asked about the big grin on his face.

"Tell me his her last name Momochi?" he asked but grinned bigger at the girls shocked looks

"How the hell do you know her!" Tayuya yell in anger as she stood up.

"Oh my God! I thought I knew you from somewhere! You're the guy she met last summer! She would spend hours and hours talking about you, she even keeps you picture on her dresser!" Ino said happily

Tayuya marched to her room and slammed the door shut without saying a word. "What's her deal?" Naruto asked as he looked down the hall."

"She just hates you is all." Ino said matter of factly.

"What! Why?"

"She and Tenny have been dating for the past 4 months, and now she thinks you're going to steal Tenten away from her."

"What! Tenten is gay!" He yelled before fainting

XXX

Wow, that was a lot of changes but I think its even better than the old one, I hope all like it and if anyone wants to ask about the changes please do?

Now you all know what I'm going to say but I'm going to say anyway, a review is like crack the first time is great but soon you need more and more, and I need my fix damn it!

／l、  
ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
じしf_, )ノ This is Neko. Copy Neko into your signature to help him on his way to world domination!


End file.
